And It Felt Like A Kiss: Part Three
by yestermeyesteryou
Summary: Part Three of the multi-part story 'And It Felt Like A Kiss', which is a bit easier to read on its own than Part Two. Finally we get a little more insight into Puck's character and past, while watching as they move in together.
1. I look into your eyes

_Disclaimer__: The author of this piece does not, in any way, profit from the story and all creative rights to the characters from Glee belong to their original creators._

___Summary__: Part Three of the multi-part story 'And It Felt Like A Kiss', which is a bit easier to read on its own than Part Two. Finally we get a little more insight into Puck's character and past, while watching as they move in together._

___Notes____: Will be two chapters in total._

___Enjoy!_

* * *

"So, you turned gay somewhere between Quinn giving birth and you macking on poor, drunk Blainers over here?" Sam stretched out his legs on the floor leaning his back against the coffee table while gesturing a hand towards the kitchen, surrounded by boxes, beer bottles and pages of newspapers in his best friends' new flat. Well, it was new for Puck at least, since Blaine had actually been living there alone for a while already. And it was new to them.

"Dude, I was always gay. I was just so good at repressing it that I didn't realize it fully until I met someone I liked. And I denied it and hated it so much that I hated it in others, why do you think the first time I saw Blaine at school in one of his stupid vests I threw him face first into a dumpster?"

"That was you?" Blain appeared from the kitchen, six-pack of beers in one hand and a bag of chips in the other, looking comically shocked at the confession he probably wasn't supposed to have heard.

Puck grabbed a beer from where he was sitting on the floor in front of Sam and opened the bag of chips, throwing a handful into his mouth. "Yeah, sorry about that."

Blaine sat down next to them, opening a beer for himself and one for Sam. "You know you threw me into the leftovers from the cafeteria, right? Remember what we ate that day? Well I do, it was fish. Way to make a good impression as the 'New Kid'."

"Come to think of it, actually I remember because you smelled like a shrimp cocktail for like two days." Sam accepted the beer and spoke while finding it hard not to laugh. "I was wondering if you descended from a long line of fishermen or something."

"Ha ha, very funny." A fistful of chips came flying in Sam's direction.

"Did I say I was joking?"

Throughout the exchange Puck was practically laughing uncontrollably, having to hold onto his sides while almost choking on his beer. "I really am sorry, babe."

Finally Blaine also had to at least crack a smile. "Yeah, you look very sorry."

"Hey, who did you think it was that broke into your locker and left you a bag of M&M's and a forged, comped ticket to 'Disney on Ice' the next day? I really was sorry."

"Wow… I do remember that, why thank you. That ticket did not work by the way, and I have no idea why you thought that would be a good gift? I'm pretty sure that show is for kids." The little crack had turned into a full-blown, albeit slightly suspicious smile by now.

"My perception of gay interests was a little warped back then."

"I'm not sure if I'm offended by you assuming I was gay just by seeing the back of my sweater vest, or impressed by your extremely accurate gay-dar."

"Actually, I have to say I personally felt offended by your hideous choice of sweater vests almost every single day of school." Sam chimed in, landing him another handful of chips to his face. "How come almost every time we try to do something productive we always end up getting drunk instead?"

Puck put his empty bottle down on the floor and reached for a new one. "Well, I don't know about you guys but I think I'm going to have to be in a constant state of intoxication if I want to live here if only to block out the fact that Blaine's sense of style hasn't actually changed at all since High School. Who knew you'd grow up to be the elementary school teacher you've been projecting since, I assume, you were born?"

Sam stood up and grabbed his jacket from the floor. "Well guys, this has been great but I actually have to take off." He bent down to hug the other two while saying their goodbyes, and then he was out the door.

Blaine shot Puck a seething look. "You truly are an awful human being…"

It was received with a shrug and a laugh. "Yeah, but you love me."

"Only because you are really, really hot, and with my history I'm starting to worry that this just might be another case of me falling for some abusive jerk." Blaine rose to his knees and made his way towards Puck on the floor. "If you don't say something nice to me within five seconds perhaps I'll have to reconsider this whole thing we're doing right now…" They were face to face now, lips so close they were almost touching.

"You have very beautiful eyes, Blaine." Puck said it without a hint of not being serious. Their lips connected.

"That'll do…"

* * *

"_Is it just me, or does that new kid smell like what I just had for lunch?" Sam poked Puck in the ribs as they were sitting in English class, Puck trying to sink into his seat knowing he recognized that red sweater vest from having thrown it and the person it was attached to into the container behind the cafeteria earlier that day, even though he was pretty sure the kid hadn't seen his face. He could sort of overhear the conversation he was having with the teacher in the front of the classroom._

"_I just transferred here, the other English teacher in the class I was just at said I could start here instead because we were always about a year ahead at my old school."_

"_Sure, no problem. What was your name again?"_

"_Blaine Anderson."_

"_Welcome to McKinley High, Blaine Anderson."_

"_Hey, what did you get for question four?" Sam was poking him in the ribs again, this time with the back of his pencil, as he kept being ignored by his friend. Puck carefully glanced up as he saw this Blaine guy take a look across the room, his gaze not exactly showing any recognition as it landed on Puck which lead him to believe that hopefully he was off the hook about the whole garbage incident from earlier. _

"_I think I've been welcomed enough for today… but thank you."_

"_Why don't you just take a seat and have a look at the quiz for the book we're currently reading."_

"_Thanks." Blaine walked onto the floor of desks and chairs neatly aligned into rows in the classroom, settling for a seat one row ahead and a couple of seats to the left of Puck and Sam. _

"_Is it just me or is he also really short?"_

_This time Sam's inquisitions resulted in an elbow against his own ribcage. "Shh dude, what's your obsession with this guy anyway? Are you crushing or something, because to me it looks like with him you might actually have a shot."_

"_Screw you Puck, I kind of just have nothing else to do because you refuse to tell me what you got on four."_

"_Do I look like I know the answer to number four, or any of them from one through 16 for that matter?"_

"_Come to think of it, you probably haven't even started to read the book so no, I'll stop bothering you then."_

"_Exactly."_

_Sam laughed and flipped through the pages of the paperback in front of him. "Do you even know how to read? That would explain a lot actually."_

"_Sam… Shut up." Now that Blaine had his back turned towards them, Puck didn't have to worry about the guy catching him staring at him between empty glances thrown at the material he was supposed to go through on his desk. Something inside of him was almost consuming him with guilt which was odd, because never before had he actually felt bad for tossing some kid into a dumpster. "Are you working at the ticket counter in town this afternoon?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_I'll stop by later."_

* * *

_One day as the football team returned to the locker room after practice, the grade below Puck's was already using it to get ready and change for PE. _

_Sam walked up to Blaine, who was sitting at the far end of a bench looking for something in his bag. "Hey, you're in my English class. What are you, some kind of genius or something? I'm Sam." He extended his arm to give Blaine a handshake, who accepted in return and looked a little startled. _

"_Ha, no, I just like to read I guess. I'm Blaine." The second they let go, his hand found its way up to his head, nervous fingers going through his hair._

_Sam poked a finger in Puck's direction followed by Blaine's eyes, reminding Puck of the fact that he was kind of staring. "That brooding guy with a mohawk over there is my buddy Puck. He might look dangerous but deep down he's just a big teddy bear."_

_Blaine quickly waved a hand in Puck's direction, who in turn kind of just stood there. "Hello… I'm Blaine." Puck very well knew who he was, and as of one week ago he even knew the kid's locker combination. _

_Soon Sam was back next to him, joining Puck in getting ready for the shower. Normally Puck would like to think that he'd be worried about this gay looking kid getting a peek at his junk, but instead he sort of just found himself looking at him almost enthralled by his smooth back as he carefully slipped out of his pants and shirt, folding them neatly on the bench before bending over and stuffing them into his locker. At this point Puck found himself actually looking at the only part of Blaine's body that was covered, cursing under his breath while almost running off into the tiled section of the room deciding that a cold, cold shower was probably in order._

"_Dude, are you alright?" Sam asked as he handed over his bottle of shower gel out of habit, seeing as Puck pretty much always forgot to bring his own. "You look a little flushed."_

"_I don't know man, think I'm coming down with something."  
_

* * *

"Uhm… Blaine? What is this?"

"What?" Blaine came into the bedroom, only wearing a fresh pair pajama pants while toweling his still damp hair only to find Puck standing by the drawer, a curious object in his hand. He turned around to face Blaine.

"Is this a vibrator?" Puck's eyebrows were twisted on his forehead while he tried to suppress the almost uncontrollable laughter building up in his throat. It was obvious that it was a vibrator.

"Wha… No. Why are you going through my stuff…" Blaine, seemingly frustrated, approached him and forcibly pulled the object out of Puck's hand, throwing it back into the bottom drawer and kicking it shut with his foot a little harder than necessary.

Puck couldn't stop smiling, finding his boyfriend's mortified state almost adorable and hilarious. "We live together so it's basically our stuff now, and you're telling me that was not a vibrator? Just a black, penis shaped rubber statue that you keep hidden in your sock drawer? That just happens to be battery-powered."

"It was a gag gift."

"You could most certainly gag on that thing, you got that right." He was practically laughing now. "I couldn't help but notice its generous size, however, so I do feel compelled to ask at what point in time this item was acquired and last used?"

"Before you, and never." Blaine secretly wondered if he could get away with denial, finding it hard to keep a straight face as he kept his foot firmly placed against the drawer.

"Oh, so you're telling me that you, of all people, are in possession of what I'm basically just going to refer to as a fully erect dick in a drawer and you have never, ever used it? Even I would give that thing a go."

"Ok, maybe. Once." A this point he was being backed up towards the bed.

"Can I use it on you..?"

The back of Blaine's legs hit the end of the bed and he let himself fall backwards, regretting that decision the second he heard Puck's question who in turn landed on top of him, leaning on his side. Blaine shook his head almost frantically. "No, you may absolutely not."

Puck let a hand travel up and down Blaine's stomach "Come on, why not..?"

Puck certainly had a way of getting him completely flustered and throwing him right out of his comfort zone from time to time and come to think of it, so far it usually ended pretty nicely.

"I, why would you want that anyway? We can just have sex."

"Because…" The hand was now moving down Blaine's thigh. "I think it would be really hot. And I think you'd like it." His face came very close as he whispered hotly into his ear. "I think you'd love it…"

"Ok…" Blaine was actually considering the fact that Puck was most likely very right. "I just don't want you to make fun of me…"

Before he had finished the sentence, Puck jumped off the bed and the lights went out. Soon Blaine heard the opening of a drawer, followed by Puck's weight back on the bed.

"I'm sorry babe… You're just so cute when you're embarrassed." He started kissing Blaine's stomach, hands travelling up and down his legs.

"Maybe it would be more effective if you stopped thinking of me as cute right now."

"Oh, you know I think you're all kinds of hot so don't worry about that." Puck nudged Blaine to turn over and proceeded to pull down his pajama pants just slightly, sucking gently on the newly exposed skin while taking short breaks to remove his own clothing.

Slowly grinding his hips against the sheets, Blaine moaned softly into his pillow. A breath was hot on the back of his neck as two hands pulled down his pants further.

"Should I use my fingers… then this thing. Then fuck you..?"

Blaine almost came upon simply hearing those words. "Uh huh…"

"What do you want, Blaine?" Puck started using slick fingers on him.

"I, I want all of that."

After what seemed like forever, the fingers disappeared, shortly followed by the air around them starting to vibrate with a silent 'buzz…'.

"Up…"

Shakily Blaine planted his hands flat on the bed and pushed himself up, supporting himself on a pair of unsteady knees.

"Oh god…"

In the middle of feeling like every single nerve in his body was about to explode, Blaine couldn't help but notice the comforting hand gently rubbing his spine, carefully settling on his lower back.

"I knew you'd like it…"

* * *

The sound of a running shower brought Blaine out of what had felt like a never ending coma, however he still managed to feel absolutely exhausted as he attempted to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Soon a freshly showered Puck appeared in the bedroom, towel around his hips as he looked around for a fresh set of clothing. Once he got his jeans on he noticed the awake figure on the bed, as he gave his boyfriend a curious smile.

"How are you feeling, Blaine?"

Blaine, who had risen to support himself on his elbows, shot him a comical, quizzical look. "I feel broken. I feel as if you have literally broken me."

Puck chuckled as he pulled a t-shirt down over his head. "It can't be that bad… You certainly seemed to enjoy it last night." Puck winked at him, and Blaine pulled the covers completely over his body and threw his face into a pillow. "Oh, ready for round two?"

"No…" Blaine turned his head to look back up at his boyfriend. "And I'm not going to be ready for 'round two' for about a month."

"Sure Blaine, we'll see who lasts the longest."

"Is there coffee?"

"Waiting for you in the kitchen."

* * *

_Puck lay on his bed staring at the red flashing numbers on his alarm clock on the nightstand. It was 03:00 at night and he was finding it impossible to fall asleep. Letting out a frustrated groan, he let his right hand travel down between his legs._

_He thought of girls in thongs, girls taking off their bikini tops. Girls in a hot tub, making out with each other. He thought of Blaine, dripping in steaming water as he had come out from the showers with a towel around his hips, turning his back against the rest of the room as he stood in front of his locker while trying to slip into his underwear and the towel falling just a second to early, exposing a portion of slightly less tanned skin. He thought of how he'd like to touch him there. Squeeze him there. _

_He thought of having sex with some gorgeous chick, flipping her over and going at it doggy-style, or what he sometimes liked to refer to as 'Puck-style'. Grabbing onto her hair and pulling at it slightly, not caring that it just went from long and wavy to short, soft and curly. He thought of Blaine's voice. "More…" Giving him more._

"_You want more?"_

"_Harder…" Giving him harder._

_He thought of grabbing Blaine roughly, pushing him away. _

"_I hate you."_

_I think I love you._

_**TBC**_

* * *

_One more part coming up for Part Three, hope you have enjoyed it so far and feel free to leave a review!_


	2. And the seas open up to me

_Looking around the cafeteria, tray in his hands Puck tried to spot where his friends could be sitting, inevitably finding Sam's incredibly blonde mop of hair practically lighting up the whole room like some kind of lighthouse. _

"_What's up losers." He took a seat at the table, noting Blaine talking to Rachel a couple of seats further down who he knew from that stupid choir practice he'd been forced to take up if he wanted to stay on the football team. He couldn't help but overhear their conversation._

"_So, Blaine, do you have a boyfriend?" Everyone at the table seemed to spike their ears in interest._

"_Uhm, no." He laughed nervously while shuffling the food around his plate with his fork._

"_Oh my god, you have to join our Glee club! Do you sing?"_

'_Great…' Puck thought to himself._

"_Sure, yeah a bit." A smile took form on his face. He looked very beautiful when he smiled. _

"_Earth to Puck, hello?" Sam was giving him a quizzical look from across the table._

"_What?"_

"_Are we still up for tonight? Arcade?"_

"_Yeah sure, whatever." Puck saw Rachel point at him as she and Blaine looked over._

"_He's in it too."_

_Blaine's smile turned wider. "Really?"_

_Damn._

* * *

"_Do you have a condom?"_

"_Yeah… Just, wait."_

"_Aren't you the guy who knocked up Quinn? Should you really be sleeping with other girls as your girlfriend is sitting pregnant at home watching reruns of The View?"_

"_She's not my girlfriend…"_

"_I'm not sleeping with you without a rubber. What's taking so long?"_

"_Fuck… I think I'm too drunk."_

"_Should I just blow you?"_

"_No, it's fine."_

"_Whatever." The girl buttoned her blouse and straightened her skirt before leaving Puck alone in one of the dark bedroom of God knows whose party's house. _

_He had no idea what was going on with him, except honestly deep down he did know exactly what it was but that was simply something he had chosen to completely disregard. _

_Back downstairs he found most of his newfound good Glee buddies engaged in a game of Spin the Bottle. As he approached, it landed on Blaine. _

_Rachel threw her hands in the air. "I'm going to Rock. Your. World…" _

_Blaine chuckled as they kissed sloppily, wiping his mouth against the back of his sleeve when it was over. Puck wanted to kick himself as he identified that weird feeling in his gut as jealousy, from where he was standing beside the drunk circle of people. _

_As it was Blaine's turn to spin the bottle, it landed on Sam. The whole gang seemed shriek of excitement. _

"_You don't have to." Blaine laughed nervously. _

"_Dude, it's fine! Come on, lay one on me. At least one on the cheek" Sam leaned across the floor towards him, turning his head sideways._

_Suddenly Puck saw red, quickly kicking Sam's foot not knowing what else to do other than watch. "Come on dude, I want to leave."_

"_Shh!" Rachel threw an annoyed glance his way. _

_Blaine let out a sigh of relief as his expression turned kind of somber, leaning forwards and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Everyone applauded._

_Another kick landed against Sam's foot. "Alright, alright. I'm coming."_

"_Could I sleep at your place, Sam?" Blaine looked up at the blonde guy who was now standing, seemingly sort of nervous asking the question._

"_Right, your dad was home. Yeah of course. Come on." He reached down a hand and helped pull Blaine off of the floor._

_Puck tried not to show any evidence of his major internal freak out at how his exit strategy was sort of backfiring, realizing he'd only turn it into a bigger deal if he did not go off with Sam right now._

_Soon the three friends were sitting in Sam's car, who was their designated driver for the night. Blaine was sort of dosing off in the backseat._

"_Did you bone that chick upstairs?"_

_Puck looked out the window, focusing on the tall trees aligned with the side of the road. "Totally."_

_Within 25 minutes the car pulled up in Sam's driveway, who went back to open the backseat door and shake Blaine's shoulder._

"_We're here, dude, wakey wakey."_

_Impatiently Puck waited by the front door, watching as Sam pulled an intoxicated Blaine towards the house, arms draped over each other's shoulders._

"_Here, take this." Without much warning Sam pushed the kid into Puck's arms, who startlingly grabbed a hold of him. _

_Quickly Blaine straightened himself up and took a step back, seemingly more awake now that a second before. "Sorry."_

_Sam held the door open for them as they entered the house, showing Blaine the way upstairs._

"_Sorry it doesn't look like much space, but we've slept three on the bed before and it's totally fine."_

_Puck shot an angry look Sam's way as Blaine walked over to the bed and threw himself into the middle, sound asleep within ten seconds. "I can sleep on the floor."_

"_Dude, don't be stupid." Sam pulled off his jeans, throwing them on the chair in front of his desk before throwing a blanket at Blaine and one at Puck, lying down on the bed and pulling the covers over himself._

_Letting out an annoyed sigh, Puck mimicked Sam's motions on the other side of the bed. A couple of minutes later the sound of Sam's signature snoring bounced between the walls as Puck lay wide awake, like he often had found himself doing lately. _

_Carefully looking over at Blaine, he found him sleeping soundly with his forehead resting on his arm, the side of his face visible in the soft gleam of moonlight creeping in through the open window. Puck thought about how usually it was Blaine's eyes that he sometimes found himself getting lost staring into but now, even though they were closed, Blaine just looked so peaceful and perfect despite the disheveled hair and wrinkled up sweater. Puck almost felt like he was intruding, their faces this very close nearly intimate._

_Realizing just how drunk he still was, he found his hand carefully finding its way under Blaine's blanket, to barely rest on his lower back as if he had no control over it what so ever. _

_Sobering up to the sound of Blaine breathing in a sharp intake of air, he pulled his hand back as if it had just been touched by fire. Turning around to lay on his side facing the wall, he pulled his burnt hand up and held it against his chest, feeling his heartbeat slow down for the first time in weeks at this nightly hour. Soon, he was able to join the other two teenage boys in their sleep._

* * *

"I'll have a cheeseburger, onions rings and a large coke. Blaine?"

"Uhm, cheeseburger with fries and a coke as well, thanks."

Cooper studied Blaine carefully from across the table in their booth at the diner as the waitress walked away with their orders. "So, kid. How the hell are you?"

"Great." Blaine smiled at his brother.

"No problems moving in together?"

"Nope, Sam helped us move and unpack a bunch of stuff and the rest was easy."

"And Puck is still a good guy?"

Blaine eyed Cooper carefully with a curious face. "Yes, Puck is still a good guy. The best." The bell on the door to the diner signaled the arrival of a new guest. "Speaking of the devil, there he is."

Puck walked over to where the two brothers were seated, patting Cooper's shoulder Hello and scooting in next to Blaine, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Gentlemen, sorry I'm a bit late."

"No problem, we just ordered. So what are your plans for the rest of this lovely Saturday?"

Throwing an arm around Blaine's shoulders, Puck proudly explained. "I'm taking this guy boxing." Giving him a soft shake. "Put those arms to some good use."

Blaine smiled sheepishly at his hands, the waitress returning to their table. "Sir, can I get you anything."

"I'll just have whatever this guy ordered."

"Fries, cheeseburger and a Coca-Cola?"

"Sounds perfect, thanks"

The waitress disappeared once more.

"Alright guys, but take it easy on this one." Cooper gestured towards Blaine. "He bruises like a peach."

Blaine crossed his arms over his chest. "I bruise at a completely normal capacity."

Puck gave Blaine another little shook. "Something tells me he'll do just fine."

* * *

"Harder. Come on. Once more."

"Can we stop? I think I'm going to pass out." Blaine wiped the sweat off his forehead on the back of a boxing glove clad hand.

"One more set, you're doing great." Puck steadied the heavy punching bag and took a step back.

Blaine continued to throw punches at the bag in front of him.

"Awesome, you're done." A big hand patted Blaine on the pack as he ripped off the gloves. "Next time you can try to take me down in the ring."

Puck was met by a skeptical expression.

"Yeah, we'll see about that…" They started walking to the dressing room, towels thrown over their shoulders.

"I'm serious, you got a hard body under all those button ups. Just 'cause you're a little short doesn't mean you're not a badass."

Sitting down on a bench by the lockers, Blaine grabbed his bottle of water and poured some over his face before letting out a soft laugh and taking a couple of big gulps. "Thanks, I guess."

"But that was fun, right? Remember how we used to box in High School?" Puck pulled off his wife beater and took a sip from his own water bottle.

"Vaguely, seeing as I was walking around with a constant concussion at the time. But you're right, it was fun."

"Next time someone tries to lay a hand on you, you can just knock them out instead."

Blaine had to blink a couple of times to process what he just heard. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Puck stopped looking through his bag for his deodorant, looking up at Blaine with an expression of knowing he'd said something stupid. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Blaine just shook his head and shrugged. "You don't mean, if only I was a bit tougher then I would have been able to stop my ex from punching me in the face all those times?"

Puck tried to speak but Blaine was already getting up and grabbing his bag. "That came out wrong…"

"Just kicked him off at night when he was drunk and horny?" For a moment there Blaine froze, hoping it would go unnoticed as he realized he'd said more within five heated seconds than he'd even told his therapist, before he threw the towel in his bag. "I think I'll walk home."

Puck wasn't trying to speak anymore, reaching out to grab Blaine's arm but letting go the second he got a hold on him, realizing this wasn't the right moment to force someone to stay. "I'm sorry."

"See you at home…"

* * *

"Blaine?" Puck called out the second he heard the door open, walking into the hallway to find his exhausted looking boyfriend.

"Can I just take a shower?"

Puck made way for Blaine to walk through the hallway and into the bathroom. "Of course."

15 minutes later, Blaine appeared in the living room, hair still wet from the shower wearing a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. He sat down next to his boyfriend on the couch.

"I'm so, so sorry Blaine. I say stupid stuff sometimes but that's definitely not what I meant to say. I don't even know what I meant." Puck's expression looked honestly worried and apologetic.

Blaine flashed him a soft smile. "I know, it's fine. I just never think about it, you know. So when do I kind of freak out sometimes, I know you didn't mean it like that." He paused for a second, taking a deep breath. "I can get a little defensive about it because at the time I felt absolutely powerless, and then I feel ashamed because I let it happen or something and then I just get really pissed off."

Puck could feel his heart slow down at the realization that Blaine wasn't angry with him anymore. "Come here." He opened his arm up for Blaine to lay his head against his shoulder. "I'm really sorry, I didn't know about that last stuff you said, you know. It should never have happened to you." He felt Blaine nod while playing with the hem of his t-shirt.

"There was mostly just a lot of giving in, you know. Because I didn't want to actually aggravate him more."

Puck could feel a tear forming in the corner of his eye, thankful that Blaine couldn't see his face at the time.

"A lot of times I just found myself saying 'Ok' at some point so that I wouldn't have to feel like he was taking something from me."

"I didn't know." The tear let go off his eyelashes, falling down on his cheek with an inaudible echo somehow deafening his ears for just about a moment, feeling bad about a number of things he thought he might have done wrong in the past few months. Puck didn't even know he still knew how to cry.

"Because I didn't want you to know. You're the least person I'd want to know. But now you're the first."

"If there's anything… If it's too much you have to tell me. You can tell me." He quickly wiped his cheek against the sleeve of his sweater a second too slow as Blaine turned his head towards him.

"No, there's nothing." He smiled softly. "I promise, don't worry. And if there is I'll let you know."

Puck tried to smile back, finding it a little difficult under the circumstance.

"Ok."

"I know what you're thinking, but it's never been like that with you. Ever. Not even in an incident involving something you found hidden in my drawer." Blaine chuckled, trying to ease the situation.

Puck had to laugh through his tears at that, wondering at what point so many had started to fall. "Ok… If you say so." He patted Blaine on the back while trying to get a hold of himself. "Can you please just tell me where you got that?"

"Sam, when I turned 25 and was very single. My brother was at the party, it was horrible… He thought he was doing me a huge favor, only getting the 'huge' part right."

"And…" He chuckled, most of the pain almost forgotten. "How much have you used it…?"

"Well, I was single…" That familiar blush crept up his cheeks as he laughed nervously. "I think you should drop it now."

"Ok."

"I love you, Puck."

"I love you too."

* * *

_"Blaine! What are you up to around these parts?"_

_Puck approached the kid standing by the curb as he exited his local grocery store, soda in his hand. Blaine looked a bit surprised._

"_You live here?"_

"_Yeah, but you don't." He took a swig of the bottle he just purchased._

"_No, I know."_

_Since Blaine wasn't offering ay follow-up it only made Puck more intrigued. "And you're here because?"_

"_I just got off the bus sort of randomly."_

_The taller boy was starting to wonder if the kid was losing his mind. "Ok… Did you have a stroke or something? Everything alright?"_

_Blaine shuffled his foot against the curb and looked down at the ground._

"_My dad found my browsing history so I just didn't want to go home right now. My brother gets home tonight though so then it'll be cool."_

_Something shook Puck, trying not to let it show on his face as he thought about his own father for a brief second before pushing those thoughts away._

"_Well, I live right around the corner and I've got an Xbox so why don't we hit my place for a bit so you don't have to drag your feet around here." He smiled at Blaine and offered his bottle. "Sprite?"_

_Blaine accepted it and returned the smile, his whole face lighting up and Puck hoped he wouldn't have to regret his decision. "Thanks, yeah that would be awesome."_

"_This way." They started walking towards Puck's house._

"_Got any football games?"_

"_I basically exclusively have football games. And a couple of first-person shooters."_

"_Cool." Blaine smiled up at Puck again, who in turn could feel his worry subside as he looked into the other boy's eyes. He grabbed a hold of Blaine's shoulder, giving it a little shake trying his best not to linger too long._

"_Yeah, it's pretty cool."_

_And for the most part, until the day that Puck would leave McKinley High, it really was._

_**FIN**_

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed and please tell me what you thought of the story and if there should be any further installments. _


End file.
